1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus, an image display apparatus, and an image display method, and, more particularly, is preferably used for capture printing, by which video is captured for printing, in a display apparatus which receives and displays video data transmitted from a broadcasting station by, for example, broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been occurred a situation in which high-quality video can be easily viewed and videotaped because broadcasting through broadcasting satellites (BSs) and digital terrestrial broadcasting (ground digital broadcasting) were started. Moreover, there has occurred a situation in which various kinds of data is broadcast together with programs, and is easily processed in a receiving apparatus (hereinafter, called a TV set).
It has been considered that moving-picture video is enjoyed not only as a moving picture, but also as a printed matter which is made by nonmoving-picture capturing of a frame as a nonmoving image forming the moving picture and by printing the frame on a sheet member such as a piece of paper. It can be easily realized in current digital broadcasting that such a moving picture is captured and printed on a sheet member.
Furthermore, protection of right such as copyright has been strongly requested in digital broadcasting. Accordingly, it has been required to control the above-described capture printing.
A method disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-86452 has been proposed as one of methods to control the capture printing. In the method described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-86452, allowance or disallowance of printing and a number of printing are controlled, using a capture-printing control descriptor which is added to a header field of an video data. Moreover, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-86452 has also disclosed that printing-allowed scenes are automatically stored as a nonmoving picture and the stored nonmoving pictures are displayed as a list which is used for a user to select a nonmoving picture to be printed.
However, there is a case in which the larger number of the printing-allowed scenes requires the larger size of hardware in the method according to Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-86452, because the printing-allowed scenes are automatically stored. Moreover, there has been a problem that printing-control information cannot be inconveniently presented to a user beforehand.